The present invention relates to a brake system with electric servobrake comprising a servobrake acting in a controlled manner on the master cylinder via a thrust rod driven by the servobrake and actuating the piston (primary piston) of the master cylinder, the servobrake being linked by a hydraulic actuator to the control rod of the brake pedal.
Such a brake system is known generally and from the document DE 10 2007 01 68 64 A1.